When the thought have settled Vant sig vid tanke
by Saloma
Summary: English translation (and the original Swedish snippet). Just somethinf I wrote out when I was bored. -- Mild slash -- RL/SB


**When the thought have settled / Vant sig vid tanken**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-- Title -- When the thought have settled / Vant sig vid tanken  
-- Rating -- PG-13 (due to mild Slash)  
-- Disclaimer -- Mine, mine, mine (but only in my dreams...). JK Rowling...  
-- Authors note -- Bith the Swedish original (at the bottom) and the English translation in the same HTML-document (I'm lazy)  
-- Length -- 973 words / 641 words

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Snippet - English translation - Slash - Harry Potter**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
'That was also an idea' Remus laughed softly.

'I was only joking...' said the other and pushed him sweetly in the side.

'And I who thought that you always were serious darling' Remus took his lover face carefully in his hands and kissed him lightly.

The kiss became more intensive, their hands groped over each others heads, backs and neck.

The door to the class room opened and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat 'And what is going on in here?' there were disgust in her voice - both Remus and Sirius could hear that.

'Ehh...' Sirius were too chocked to make up a good explanation.

'Just a psychological experiment, Professor' Remus answered and took both their backs in his right hand; his other hand took a steady grip around Sirius' ankle.

'Twenty points from each of you - for inhuman behaviour' it looked like Mineva were going to be sick any moment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Lupin, Black - a word?' Professor Mineva McGonagall glared at them while the rest of the class left the transfiguration classroom.

James, Peter and Lily looked at their friends with something that were supposed to be an encouraging smile - they did not succeed. Remus smile at them, knowing that non of them would like to swift places with neither him nor Sirius.

McGonagall glared at them without saying a word - at last Remus decided to bleak the uncomfortable silence.

'What were it you like to talk about Professor?' he looked at her feeling very insecure, her facial expression were almost impossible to sort out.

'May I ask exactly what kind of relationship you have to one another?' her eyes pierced through Remus. Mineva had started to understand that this was one of the few situations were she couldn't count on Sirius' famous unstoppable and chattering mouth. She had to turn to the quiet and shy Remus Lupin who in this situation had more courage and self esteem. Sirius had more than once squirmed looking uncomfortable during the quiet minutes - Remus had been remarkably calm facing the Professors gaze.

'Oh for the love of Merlin!' Sirius finally let out - this surprised both Professor McGonagall and Remus 'No one have ever questioned James and Lily what kind of relation they have - why would ours be different?' there were a fire in his eyes when his and Mineva's eyes finally met.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for Black's cheekiness' she caught his burning eyes, the chock had settled 'You may both leave.' Mineva nodded once at the door.

Non of the boys needed the hear that twice and hurried in the direction of Gryffindor tower and it's common room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Are they beck yet?' Lily asked. She was next to James on the common room couch - one of James' armed around her shoulders.

'They have been gone more that twenty minutes' Peter mourned from one of the chairs. 'I really hope she doesn't transform them into socks and give them away to Dumbledore for Christmas!'

Lily glared sulkily over at Pettigrew that looked concerned even though his word had been cheeky.

'They knew it was going to be hard' James said and kissed Lily's forehead when she leaned her head against his chest.

The potraithole swung open and the three of them rose, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in. Both looked like they had been in a fight with a gargoyle and barely escaped while the creature suffered and heart attack.

'She's disgust' Sirius finally said.

No one answered him, Lily were at the edge of saying And what had you expected, but changed her mind at the last second. 'She'll get over it when the thought have settled, everything will be back to normal again.'

If she said it to comfort Sirius or to convince herself were uncertain. No one really dared to hope everything would go back to normal again.No one of the closest friends had had a problem, but now it wasn't about them but Mineva McGonagall. That she - after finding out two of her male students had a sexual relationship with each other - would let thing go back to normal was to wish for the moon. It was commonly know that the teachers were discussing student relationships during coffee beaks in the staff room. And this would be one of the relations that would be hotly discussed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The rumours spread like wild fire through the school. This autumn would be the worst in their young lives. Decreasing looks, giggling, whispers and persons that turned them their backs like they were lepers would follow Remus and Sirius were ever they went. The others, that is James, Peter and Lily had many encouraging words that they gave them when ever they could and glared back with the same intense looks at them who gave out inept comments.

The five of them could barely wait for the Christmas holidays - they had already singed the list that said that they were to remain at Hogwarts during the holiday. The rumour had after some time reached the ears of their parents and non of them were edger to meet the blowing ups they would receive when coming home.

Remus had already received a howler from his mum and Sirius three - one of his mum and one from each of his grandmothers.

During each occasion Sirius had cried into Lily's hair, she had let him cry and caressed his back with one of her hands. It was a side of him that non at Hogwarts had seen before.

The fact that Sirius never received a howler from his mum even though his grades were low and he often got long detentions. Mrs Black had always pushed it away as boyish behaviour and due to that normal. But that her little boy would "turn against the wind" as she expressed it were to her a scandal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Snippet - Swedish - Slash - Harry Potter**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Det var också en idé' skrattade Remus mjukt.

'Jag skämtade bara...' sa den andre och puffade honom kärleksfullt i sidan.

'Och jag som alltid trott att du jämnt var seriös älskling' Remus tog försiktigt sin älskades ansikte i sina händer och kysste honom försiktigt.

Kyssen blev mer intensiv, deras händer trevade över varandras huvuden, nackar och rygg.

Klassrums dörren öppnades och Professor McGonagall harklade sig 'Och vad försiggår här?' det var äcklan i hennes röst - både Remus och Sirius kunde höra detta.

'Ehh...' Sirius var så chockad att han inte kom fram med någon bra förklaring.

'Bara ett psykologiskt experiment Professorn' svarade Remus och lyfte båda deras väskor i högra handen och tog ett stadigt grepp om Sirius vrist.

'Tjugo poäng från vardera - för omänskligtbeteende' Mineva såg ut som om hon skulle spy i vilken minut som helst.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Lupin, Black, ett ord?' Professor Mineva McGonagall blängde på dem emedans resten av klassen började lämna Transfigurereingsklassrummet.

James, Peter och Lily tittade mot dem med sina vänner med något som skulle se ut som uppmuntrande miner - de lyckades inte. Remus log mot dem i vetskap om att de helst inte skulle vetat byta plats med varken honom eller Sirius.

McGonagall blängde på dem utan att säga något - tillslut bestämde sig Remus till att bryta den obekväma tystnaden.

'Vad ville ni Professorn?' han tittade på henne osäkert, hennes ansiktsuttryck var närapå omöjligt att lista ut.

'Får jag fråga om vad försorts förhållande ni har till varandra?' hennes ögon genomborrade Remus. Mineva struntade i Sirius eftersom hon börjat förstå att i den här situationen var det den skygge och blyge Remus Lupin som hade mer mod och självkänsla. Sirius hade mer än en gång skruvat på sig obekvämt under de tysta minuterna - Remus hade stått alldeles stilla och mött Professorns blick.

'För Merlins skull!' utbröt slutligen Sirius - detta förvånade både Professor McGonagall och Remus 'Ingen har någonsin frågat James och Lily vad deras förhållande är - varför skulle detta behandlas annorlunda?' hans ögon glödde när han mötte hennes blick.

'Tio poäng från Gryffindor för Blacks näsvishet' hon mötte den glödande blicken, chocken hade lagt sig 'Ni kan båda gå.' Mineva nickade mot dörren.

Ingen av de två pojkarna behövde höra det en gång till och skyndade sig mot Gryffindor tornet och dess sällskapsrum.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Är de inte tillbaka än?' frågade Lily. Hon satt bredvid James på soffan i sällskapsrummet - James ena hand låg runt hennes axlar.

'De har varit borta i mer än tjugo minuter' klagade Peter som satt i en utav fåtöljerna. 'Jag hoppas verkligen att de inte blir omvandlade till strumpor och bortgivna till Dumbledore i julklapp!'

Lily glodde surt över på Pettigrew som trotts sina ord såg rätt orolig ut.

'De visste att det skulle bli svårt' sa James och kysste Lilys panna när hon vilade huvudet mot hans bringa.

Porträtthållet öppnades och alla tre ställde sig upp, Sirius Black och Remus Lupin traskade in. Båda såg ut som om de tagit upp en fight med en gargoyle och kommit undan efter att odjuret avlidit utav en hjärtattack.

'Hon är äcklad' sade Sirius tillslut.

Ingen svarade, Lily var på väg att säga Och vad hade ni väntat er med ändrade sig i sista stunden. 'När hon vant sig vid tanken så kommer allt bli som vanligt igen.'

Om hon sa det för att trösta Sirius eller för att övertyga sig själv var oklart. Ingen hade riktigt lätt att tro att allt skulle bli som vanligt. Ingen av de närmaste vännerna hade haft något problem, men nu gällde det Mineva McGonagall. Att hon skulle - efter att fått reda på att två utav hennes manliga elever hade ett sexuellt förhållande till varandra - låta allt bli som innan var en omöjlighet. Det var allmänt känt att lärarna satt och diskuterade elev förhållanden under kafferasterna i lärarrummet. Detta skulle bli ett utav de förhållanden som skulle skaka de flesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryktet hade spritt som en löpeld genom skolan. Hösten var den värsta i deras liv. Nedvärderande blickar, fnitter, viskningar och personer som vände dem ryggen som om de vore pestsmittade följde Remus och Sirius vart de än gick. De tre andra, vilka varande James, Peter och Lily hade jämnt uppmuntrande ord på lager och stirrade tillbaka med samma intensiva blickar på de som lät en elak kommentar slinka ut.

Alla fem kunde knappt vänta till jullovet - de hade redan skrivit på listan som sa att de skulle stanna på Hogwarts under lovet. Ryktet hade emellertid nått pojkarnas föräldrar och ingen utav dem ville möta det ösregn utav utskällningar de skulle få när de kom hem.

Remus hade redan fått en *howler* utav sin mamma och Sirius tre av sin mamma och en utav vardera gammelmoder.

Vid vardera utav de tillfällena hade Sirius gråtit in i Lilys hår, hon hade låtit honom göra det och smekt honom på ryggen. Det var en sida utav honom som ingen på Hogwarts ett utav honom tidigare.

Faktum var att Sirius trots sina dåliga betyg och många strafftimmar aldrig fått en så mycket som en *howler* - Mrs Black hade jämnt sett det som pojkbeteende och normalt. Men att hennes lille gosse skulle "böja sig mot vinden" som hon ville uttrycka det har enligt henne skandalöst. 


End file.
